


Tumblr Prompts

by LilyV13



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, Boys Kissing, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Rite of Tranquility, Smut, Tranquil
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 20:17:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6092823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyV13/pseuds/LilyV13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of ficlets and one-shots centered around my oc, Atticus Trevelyan, and the many relationships he's cultivated as a result of my roleplaying and chatting tendencies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Atticus/Cillian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The way you said "I love you": In a blissful sigh as you fall asleep

The glare of the clock reads 2:34am, and it’s a wonder he’s actually up right now. He is by far the heavier sleeper of the two, often laying about between the sheets ‘til well after the sun had risen high in the sky. He’d been affectionately labelled “a lazy cat of a man” on more than one occasion, so to be up without the sun? Bizarre. But for whatever reason, Atti is indeed awake now, and Cilli is not.

It’s a rare thing, to be able to watch the man sleep. Just as Atti was the last one out of bed in the morning, so too was he generally the first to drift off. So to actually see the steady rise and fall of the blond’s chest, the peaceful way his features fall, free of the day’s tension and stress, is a novelty. By the time he wakes up, he knows Cillian will have wriggled his way out of their embrace. So Atti cherishes moments like these, wrapping his arms around the other man and breathing him in, warm breath ghosting across the nape of his neck. If he’s careful, he can get away with threading his fingers through soft blond curls he’s come to adore, gently carding his hands through them without disturbing his lover. And when tendrils of sleep reach back out for him as well, he sighs softly and lets them take him away, quietly mumbling an, “I love you,” into the soft skin under his lips.


	2. Atticus/Balthazar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The way you said "I love you": In a way I can't return

He’d known from the start that he was making a big mistake.

Everyone had told him that what he was doing was pointless, that there was no way anything he said or did would make a difference. And rationally, he knew that too. It wasn’t as if Balthazar was the first Tranquil he’d ever interacted with. He was more than familiar with their lack of emotional capacity, but he couldn’t help it. He didn’t know what exactly it was that made Balth different from the others, but there was something in Atti that longed to find a spark of _something_ in those lifeless green eyes. So he spoke to the mage like he would any other person. He’d crack jokes and laugh with him, ruffle his hair fondly, lean over mischievously to share whatever gossip was running rampant through Skyhold that day. And whenever he could, whenever he had a free moment to spare, Atticus made sure to spend time simply talking with the man - walking the ramparts and listening to that dull monotone speak of early days in the Circle in Ostwick, gesturing wildly with his hands as he shared animated stories of his own. Somewhere, deep down, he wanted to believe that the real Balth was listening, that what he was doing helped in some small way.

But it wasn’t until a day when the two of them were standing in the stables together, Atticus with his hand on Mera’s neck and introducing his dracolisk to Balthazar, that he realized just how big that mistake had become. Standing there, watching his mount nose curiously at Balth’s hands with no small amount of affection warming him, Atticus abruptly felt as though someone had kicked him in the chest. Because it was then that he realized that somewhere along the way, he had fallen in love with Balthazar.

The very thought made him want to be sick.  
What sort of animal was he to let himself develop feelings for someone who would not and could not ever love him back? Someone who by all rights was a complete and total stranger to him. He didn’t know Balthazar. He didn’t know his quirks, his habits, the way his eyes crinkled when he smiled. He didn’t know what his laugh sounded like, or how it felt to touch and be touched by him. Maker, beyond his name and the snippets he’d heard of his history, Atticus barely knew the man at all.  
He’d excused himself quickly after that, feigning fatigue and a sudden headache. And Balthazar, damn him, had let him go, well wishes in a flat tone following Atti through the keep as he practically ran from the stables.

Later, when the sun had set and the candles in his quarters had burned low, Atticus sat on the edge of his bed, slumped forward with his elbows on his knees and his face in his hands. His shoulders trembled as his stomach churned horribly, guilt and despair cresting over him like a dark wave. He’d been selfish, to even consider the possibility. A monster - no better than some corrupt templar trying to leash himself to a pet Tranquil.

But worst of all? Now that he’d acknowledged his feelings for what they were, he couldn’t get rid of them.Try as he might to stop them, images of the two of them together flashed unbidden through his mind: tangled up as one beneath the sheets, sharing a quiet moment on his balcony, laughing with friends in the tavern, riding side by side into battle with fierce grins.  
All of them so perfectly wonderful. All of them completely, hopelessly impossible.

Clenching his hair roughly between his fingers, Atticus gritted his teeth and tried not to let loose a sob as his chest seemed to twist in on itself.  
And when a whispered, broken, “I love you.” fell from his lips, there was no one there to answer.


	3. Atticus/Cillian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The way you said "I love you": With a hoarse voice, under the blankets

The soft light of the early morning sun streamed through the window of their bedroom, illuminating little dust motes floating above the bed Atticus and Cillian had been sharing for the past few months. One of the men was still fast asleep, lying on his stomach with his hands tucked under his pillow. His russet coloured hair was mussed from sleep and sex as he slumbered on peacefully, chest rising and falling in a steady rhythm. Beside him, already awake, was Cilli, propped up on one elbow, his cheek resting against his hand as the other traced mindless patterns onto his boyfriend’s arm. He was smiling softly, pale blue gaze half lidded and still glazed with sleep, admiring the play of light across Atti’s face.

Slowly, so as not to disturb him, Cillian raised his hand and carded it through Atti’s messy hair. He almost laughed aloud as the man mumbled something under his breath, his head turning to press against Cilli’s gentle fingers. He let them trail softly down the side of Atti’s face, tracing his strong, stubbled jawline before settling his hand in the warm juncture between Atti’s neck and shoulder. Then he leaned in, and planted a chaste, feather-light kiss on his lips. Atti sighed contentedly in his sleep, the corners of his mouth quirking up.

Cilli moved in again, pressing his lips to Atti’s gently, one hand snaking beneath the pillow to entwine his fingers with his boyfriend’s while the other cupped his cheek. A soft exhale, a quiet murmur, and then Atti began to respond. He woke slowly, returning the kiss lazily as a groggy smile blossomed on his face and his bright green eyes cracked open, still hazy with sleep. Cilli rolled Atti onto his back, laying on top of him and clearly in no hurry as he leisurely explored the man’s mouth.   
They kissed for what seemed like hours, hands roaming across soft skin and hard muscle as they moved slowly against each other’s lips, neither of them willing to break the connection. Dull senses ignited as the sun rose steadily, lighting up the world around them as their slow movements made the bed creak softly.

Atticus’ eyes were closed, a dopey grin on his face when Cilli finally pulled away, breathless and more than a little in love. “Good morning,” he whispered, smiling down at his lover. Atti stretched below him, a squeaky little yawn escaping him that made Cilli’s stomach do somersaults. Maker but he was adorable like this. “Morning,” Atti mumbled in reply, voice low and rough from disuse but filled with warmth.

Unable to resist that raspy voice, Cilli moved in to capture Atti’s lips in yet another kiss, deeper and more insistent this time. He slid his palms up and across the planes of the other man’s chest before taking his hands in his own and moving them above both of their heads. Atti hummed into his mouth, content with the way things were going, a quiet moan escaping him as Cilli began to slowly roll his hips against his, brushing their growing erections together and drawing gasps out of the both of them. Atti shifted beneath Cilli, sucking the man’s tongue into his mouth and arching into his body, squeezing his hands in encouragement. Cilli chuckled into the kiss before moving away just slightly, his breath ghosting across the shell of Atti’s ear as he leaned in close. “Someone’s eager this morning.”

“Shut it,” Atti grumbled sternly, pulling his hands away from Cilli’s so he could loop his arms around the man’s neck and drag him back down to crush their lips together. Heat built quickly between the two of them, and it wasn’t long before Cillian was rolling Atti back over again and reaching for the condoms and lube they’d left on the bedside table the previous night. Slicking up his fingers, Cillian pulled himself up across Atti’s body, planting soft kisses between his shoulder blades while pressing a finger inside his lover, working him open with one, then two, and finally three fingers, until Atti was moaning softly into the blankets under them and pushing himself back onto Cilli’s hand. Then Cilli was rolling on a condom and guiding himself inside, chest pressed against Atti’s back with one hand splayed over his thigh, the other dropping down to rest on top of one of Atti’s as he clenched the sheets beneath them.

“C-Cilli, I… Maker, damn it,” the shorter man keened, forehead pressing against the sheets and letting out a long, low groan when Cillian started to move. His thrusts were slow at first, but gradually, Cilli picked up the pace, encouraged by the noises Atti was making. “Fuck,” he gasped, eyes squeezed shut. “Faster, please, ah-!”  
Cilli obliged, hand moving to grip Atti’s hip tightly as he pistoned forward, gritting his teeth, hardly any sound coming from him aside from the occasional grunt. Not that it really mattered - Atticus was loud enough for the both of them. His noisy moans had dissolved into an urgent mantra of Cillian’s name, interspersed with soft ahs spilling past his lips as the man in question pounded into him, both of them nearing completion.

When Cilli finally dropped a hand to wrap it around Atti’s length, the shorter man arched his spine, torn between pushing himself back onto Cilli’s cock or bucking forward to seek desperately needed friction. In the end, Cilli made the decision for him, his lube slick fingers pumping up and down to the rhythm of his thrusts. Atti’s shoulders trembled at the onslaught of sensation, fingers squeezing Cillian’s where they’d locked together at his side. “Cilli,” he gasped, “I-I’m gonna…” Cilli pressed his forehead between Atti’s shoulder blades, nodding frantically. “I know, I know,” he panted, pressing a breathless kiss into his skin “C’mon babe, let go.” With a strangled moan, Atti fisted the sheets beneath them as he came, shooting thick ropes of cum onto the bed before his trembling arms gave out and he slumped forward, boneless. Cillian wasn’t far behind, thrusts becoming increasingly erratic as he chased his own climax, coming with a muffled shout and pumping his hips into Atti a few more times. Then he was falling forward, panting heavily, peppering Atti’s freckled shoulders with kisses. He tried to catch his breath before easing himself out, tossing the condom into the trash, and then flopping over onto the bed, completely spent.

“Fucking Maker,” he breathed, staring up at the ceiling, his chest heaving. “That’s one way to wake up.”   
A muffled sigh was the only reply he got, and Cilli chuckled breathlessly, rolling onto his side and settling a hand on Atti’s lower back, rubbing soothing circles into his skin. “You still with me?”

“…We’re gunna hafta change the sheets.”  
Cilli laughed again, shuffling a little closer and kissing Atti’s shoulder, “Let’s worry about that later.”   
Atti finally pulled his face out of the pillows, turning his head to gaze at Cilli with half lidded eyes. “I love you.” he murmured hoarsely, tipping forward just slightly to touch his forehead to Cilli’s. The blond smiled, placing a lingering kiss on the side of Atti’s mouth, humming softly in return. “I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come say hi on tumblr o/  
> atardisinskyrim


End file.
